


Fuck, Lost

by PrincessIsFineThx



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hunt, Hunted, Lost - Freeform, size difference/kink, uhhh, weird alien sex, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessIsFineThx/pseuds/PrincessIsFineThx
Summary: (Probably just gonna keep it two chapters.)Reader wakes up on a strange alien planet with no memory on how she got there or where she should go. Little does she know she's being watched...
Relationships: Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 348





	1. What Where Why and Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Ah fuck me. Another fucked up fanfiction. Sorry if the details don't make sense, its been a hot minute since I watched a predator movie. I'm building up to the smut so no rush. Next chapter might be shorter. We'll see. Enjoy!

Waking up, your head pulsated with the beginnings of a headache. You groan and sit up, gasping and holding your head. Did something hit you? Where are you? What is this place? You look around, surrounded by what looks like a jungle. You looked past the trees and spotted something odd. The moons? Three? Earth didn't have three moons unless you had been out for a good while. You slowly stood up and looked around you. You had failed to notice you had been in a carrier of some sort, a metal one. Stepping out of it, you begin to walk, slowing and stopping for a minute before you realized. "Where the fuck do I go?" Your voice seemed to be the only thing familiar right now. Looking down at yourself, you were glad you had a hoodie tied around your waist. A regular t-shirt, and jean pants. "Well if it gets cold at least I'll have you." You picked up the sleeve of your hoodie, as if it were a close friend. It probably could have been, that hoodie's been through hell with you. And now, this.

Sighing heavily, you tightened the hoodie sleeves around your hips and began marching. Where? Dunno. Basic survival instincts 101. Find a water source first. Maybe. Right? Or was it find food first? You groaned softly to yourself. "Okay okay, water first. A river. Hopefully rivers don't float upwards around here." You began thinking, trying to jog your memory up again. Who sent you here anyway? You wondered how far away Earth was. You keep walking while glancing around. 

~

After maybe thirty minutes of walking, you managed to find a river. On the way, you spotted some strange looking deer creature and a lizard thing that changed color rapidly. It stared you down too, looking like it would strike you any moment. The thing had twitched and ran off to who knows where for some reason and left you alone. After that encounter- a river! A pretty normal looking river as well. The strange deer creatures had been drinking from it before you showed up. They gracefully leaped away and you were sure that normal deer didn't jump that high. You kneel down, cupping some water in your palm and taking slow small sips from it. It tasted amazing. Much better than regular water. It had this refreshing taste, as if it had been purified through heaven. You hoped you wouldn't sprout antlers or a second mouth from drinking it. After getting a good drink, you splash your face with the water and dried it with your shirt. "Okay...water check. Food?" You look at your stomach and then at the river. "I'm not really hungry." I guess I can start a fire?" You turn around and look at the ground. You would have searched the area for sticks but found something else. Foot prints, large ones. You took a closer look, seeing they 'almost' resembled human feet. Your sneaker prints were so small compared to that print. You scanned the jungle slowly, eyes narrowed. Nothing humanoid or alien-ish watched you, but the feeling of being watched creeped into your nerves. 

"Alright. Fire...get a fire..." you stood up, looking at the foot print one more time. You shivered and began searching the grass. Surprisingly, there were plenty of little and medium sized sticks. You had grabbed a lizard thing, a small baby one by accident, to which it screamed and flashed its colors. You yelped and threw the damn thing into the grass. It screamed as it ran away. "Jesus Fuck!" You calmed yourself and decided you had enough sticks. Sitting down and arranging the sticks around, you smiled devilishly and pulled out a lighter. You didn't smoke(Or maybe you do) but you had the lighter because it had a badass design on it. "No one said I couldn't cheat at this surviving game." You lit a stick on fire and set it down, watching as the fire slowly began to grow bigger. You sat back, staring into the fire as your mind drifted. 

You would fail to notice the figure stalking up behind you. Much larger than you of course. He tilted his head slightly, surprised at how long you've managed to survive. You didn't kill anything, nor did you carry a metal weapon like other humans. The creature squats down, observing you as you sat still. He would stiffen when you stood but you didn't seem alerted. You took off something around your waist; a weapon? A netting of some kind? When you slipped the fabric around you, the creature assumed it was some extra layer of protection. He watched you for a while longer, watching you lie on your side and drifting asleep. The yautja creature slowly and quietly slipped out from the grass, keeping his invisibility cloaking on. Coming around to view your face, your eyes were shut and your mouth just slightly agap. You posed no threat at all. He could try and spook you, see if you run or fight, but to him you seem like the running type. Then of course to him, everything ran. 

You shifted in your sleep and the male creature paused, readying his weapon. You yawned and turned on your other side but other than that you stayed asleep. The yautja made a soft clicking noise, standing and putting his weapon away. He retreated back to the trees where he waited, ever so patiently for you to wake up. 

~~

Sitting up from your dirt sleep(A dirt nap would have been shorter) you instantly noticed you were hella starving. Sighing and standing up, you decided to make a weapon, a spear maybe, and hunt for...."What's edible on this island that won't kill me?" You wondered aloud. Looking back over to the river, a fish jumped above the water and an idea sprang in your mind. Grabbing a large stick and a pocket knife that was a little more on the dull side, you sharpened the end and made sure the stick was light enough to throw but strong enough to hold. You roll your jeans up, take off your socks and shoes and slip into the river. Another fish jumped by and you turned towards it quickly. "Okay, you're a brave woman...you can kill a fish. You use to do it in girl scouts." And while you pep talked yourself, the yautja watched with interest from the trees. A fish jumped out right beside you making you squeak with surprise. You turned slowly, waiting and then striking just as a fish jumped at you. "Yes!" You cheered but screamed when it continued wiggling. The male laughed quietly to himself. You ran to the shore and prepared another fire. 

It took a few minutes but you finally managed to skin the fish and cook it evenly. You sat there, eating while your thoughts gathered again. The fish tasted like a fishy salad almost. You wished you had some seasoning to top it, but survivors can't be picky. Thoughts swirled in your mind and you began to remember what had happened. You stopped eating and looked down. Now you remembered...

~Flashback~

You and your father were brought into a lab with bags over both your heads. You knew it was a lab cause of the small hole you peeped through. "Well? We could kill them you know." An accented voice spoke behind you. 

"What about those guys?" Another one spoke, seeming to motion outside towards a rocket. "Where they taking them?"

"Some fucked up alien place, hunters and alien creatures." Another one spoke. "Heyy..." You heard him speak again, probably with a smile. He walked carefully over to your father and the sound of his gun rattled. "How about the money now, and you won't have to ride the death rocket? Eh? Good deal there!" 

Your father spoke low. "Go to hell. I paid you already, you're just getting greedy you swine." It was quiet and then the man spoke again.

"Then the girl can go?" He waved his gun and you were hoisted up, making you yelp. "You can say goodbye? Or pay, Doctor."

"I don't have your money! Please if you gave me time-" He was punched from what you heard. The male mumbled about putting you away and you screamed. "Don't worry sweetie...be brave! I'll come for you..." You barely heard your dads last words to you. Then a chamber, gas pouring into your chamber. Then nothing. 

~~

Tears filled your eyes and you wiped them quickly. You looked down at the fire and saw it barely low. You wondered where the other people were. Did they come with you? Were they watching you? You dropped the remains of the fish and huffed. No need for crying now. If your father was indeed coming, you would wait. Putting the fire out with some dirt, you decided you'd walk back to your chamber pod thing. Maybe there was something there you missed? As you began walking, you felt eyes on the back of your head. You whipped around quickly and met with nothing. A shiver ran up your back. You stepped back cautiously and felt your back meet something. A tree? It growled sort of and you almost pissed yourself. 'Not a tree'. You spun around and was met with a very tall figure. It wore some sort of mask, dreadlock like ropes around its head. The creature wore some sort of armor and held a very strong looking spear. Your weak wood spear would have been a toothpick in comparison. 

Now was no time for comparing sizes. You gasped and stepped back, eyes wide at the thing. It made a strange clicking noise again, like a growl almost. It stepped closer as you stepped forward. Your instinct told you to run like hell but you knew better. The thing looked like it was ready for a chase. You held your spear up like a sword. "Alright now hold up...I don't want trouble! I just want to go..." But the male creature swiped at your spear with some sort of knives in its wrist. You swallowed hard, holding the stick up though it had no use now. "Fuck I'm screwed aren't I?" You backed away slowly and the creature followed. You could feel your knees wanting to give out but you kept them up. The thing clicked and rolled his head. Now what? Run and be chased like predator and prey? Fight? Or maybe...

The yautja stepped closer, his blade ready incase you pulled anything. He also had rope ready for when you ran. You were cornered, no where to go. You'd be weak kill but he's waited this long. Suddenly, you dropped to your knees and fell. Your body looked limp. Had you just died? Human don't just randomly die like that- do they? The yautja tilted his head and looked around carefully. Nothing was around except the vermin. Yet nothing could kill you that quickly and silently without his knowing. He leaned down and pushed your side. You twitched but didn't budge. He growled and pushed you over to lay you on your back. Your eyes were closed and you remained limp. He kneels beside your body, waiting. You must be dead. Must be. He looked you up and down and reached out to gently poke your side. You twitched again, he recognized as the nerves in human skin. He poked you again and this time you slapped his hand. The male almost roared and fell backwards. You went limp again and he growled. Faking maybe? He reached over and clutched your side. You screamed, he screamed. You sat up and moved away, clutching your side. "That tickles!" 

The male stared at you for a long moment. You were a strange human creature. You didn't run or fight. You play dead. He could kill you now, but it would be very low to kill something that didn't run or fight. He did want to leave you here, but he also wanted to take you with him. To study your odd human ways. You had basic survival knowledge...knew how to skin...You could be of use. The yautja male stood up, making you jump and watch. He shook his head, motioning towards a certain way. You stood up quickly and stared at him. He growled and motioned again. "Oh...walk..." You swallow hard but begin walking the way he pointed to. The footsteps following you let you know he was close behind. Glancing back at him, he made a noise that didn't sound like 'hello.' You scowled and turned back around, walking forward. You would walk a little faster to try and make him keep up, but the creature was maybe a whole head taller than you. No luck in being petty.

~~

After a couple of slips and falls, even a nasty encounter with a rat thing that the hunter creature simply sliced in half, you both made it to a very disturbing camp site. You nearly had a panic attack. Skulls, spinal cords, ribs, almost all human, displayed on large poles like flags. Some skulls and bones you didn't recognize as any creature. You stopped dead in your tracks, looking over the horrifying place until the hunter had pushed you along. He decided to lead the way this time and lead you to a medium sized cage. He opened it and looked at you. Looking at the cage, it may have been a little bigger than a large dog cage. Taking a glance at the hunter creature, you walked inside the cage, needing to duck down a little to fit inside. The gate closed behind you and you didn't bother looking at the lock. You decided to make yourself comfy. Sitting down and shifting, trying to get the right sitting spot. The male walked off, not bothering to watch your act of sitting. He went to a sort of hut, made of animal furs and skins. He disappeared behind the hut and you took this time to inspect the lock. It was strange, but seemed simple. You could probably pick it with ease. 

"Better wait it out for now..." You spoke to yourself. You may have been choosing all the wrong things to do, but you're alive so far. "He- or it, hasn't killed me yet so..." You sat against the bars and looked up. The sun had since started to set. You flip your hoodie over your head and lean against the strong wooden bars. Sleep wouldn't be easy. The smell of this place wasn't strong but it was just faint enough. About two hours later and you were sleeping. Your chest rising up and down slowly. The yautja male had since come out and start a fire, slapping some meat over it to cook. He would have thrown a slice over to you but saw you asleep. More for him he supposed. With his helmet still on, he glanced back your way. You didn't look cold, or hot. You would still be up if you were hungry. 

With a few clicking noises, the hunter looked back over to the fire, seeing he burnt his meal.


	2. Learn and Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is put to work and learns a few things.
> 
> :WARNING: SEX AND SWEARING AND DON'T BE UNDER 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAALRIGHT you filthy but amazing readers of mine here's the hot steamy and fuCKED ALIEN smut you all waited for. I hope you enjoyed your stay and- Please -tell me if you guys want an interesting Epilogue to the story. I'll add in a third (maybe short) chapter. 
> 
> I'm not re-reading this again so deal wit it

Over the next couple of days, you did what started to feel like chores. The predator went out while keeping you in your cage, and came back with some kill. Kill as in one of those alien deer things. The first time he did, he hung the corpse on some hooks then let you out. He made a couple of clicking noises then handed you a knife. When you looked at him, he motioned his head to the deer. 

"You want me to skin it? Is that it?" You questioned slowly. With another head motion, you walked over to the deer and looked it up and down. The yautja watched as well, standing beside you and the deer. You shook your head and shrugged. "I don't know where to start." You looked at him and he huffed. You huffed back in a mocking way. "Show me." You flipped the knife and held it out toward him. 

He took the knife and made a growling noise. You stepped back and motioned for him to begin. He gladly began, starting by gutting the animal first. He tore open the ribcage down the middle and let the insides fall out. Oddly enough, it's guts were a strange purple and blue color. The blood was a pretty violet color. He held the part of the ribcage he cut open and with the knife showed the difference between meet and fur. He skillfully sliced in between the sections and skinned off a portion of the animal. He dropped a large portion of fur and skin on the ground. Then he handed the knife back to you. You hummed, looking at the other side of the animal. Taking the knife, you turned it a little in your hands. You did as he had before, carefully skinning the fur off the meat parts. He watched, nodding once before turning around and walking to a large pit. You watched him walk away, glancing down his back and his legs. Lot of muscle.

It took about an hour to skin all of it. You noticed when you cut the fur off too early it left some hair bits on the meat part. When you finished, you walked over to the pit where the predator had started a fire. He turned to you and you held the knife towards him. He made a noise and turned his head to the skinned deer, walking past you and going towards it. You followed while holding the knife at your side. He took out his own(much larger) knife and began cutting off portions of the deer. The legs, ribs, thighs. You watched, almost laughing at how easily he sliced the pieces off. "How are you doing that so easily?" He stopped and turned his head towards you. Stepping back, he motioned towards it. You hummed. "Okay." Biting your lip, you did like he had done to the other side. It took a moment cause your knife was wasn't nearly as sharp as his and because you didn't want to mess up. "Can you talk?"

The yautja made a noise. A voice came out disoriented, kind of robotic came from his mask. "Oh..kay..." You recognized your voice, it being slower. It repeated but went deeper. You hummed and paused the cutting for just a moment.

"So yes. But not quite?" You smiled softly. "That's okay, I'm patient." You looked at the limb of meat and handed it to him. "Here." He took it, reaching around you and simply yanking off the other leg. He turned his head towards you then walked away. You bit your lip again but went to finish cutting off what you could.

~~

It was like that for days. You didn't have to skin too many animals because there was still deer meat left. He showed you how to make a fire and a rack to cook meat on. You showed him your lighter, which he promptly destroyed. You made a fuss over it because that was your damn lighter. After a while you didn't feel mad anymore, just butt hurt. He also showed you what that strange color changing lizard does. It spits acid, like pure acid as a last defense. Then it loses color and dies slowly. You asked if it was edible, if you could eat it and he made a very clear statement that the lizard was not to be eaten. Ever. After a couple of weeks, he finally took you hunting. He gave you a much upgraded spear and a place to hide. You both waited for maybe two hours until a deer came by. The predator knew you didn't have cloaking, so he made you stay back. It was incredible watching him disappear. You almost scared the animals off with your excitement.

He let you kill the deer off. You made a bit of a fuss about it, saying it looked sad. The yautja seemed to understand and made angry motions as well as clicking sounds. Taking a deep breath and apologizing before you did, you killed the animal off by stabbing it through its head. You didn't cry like you thought you might have. Maybe you were better at this than you thought. The male helped you carry it back to the camp, knowing your puny self couldn't lift such a beast. At the camp, you tried conversating a little. He said very little. And by very little, he said nothing.

Now, you both sat at the fire. You watched him but he didn't make any motion to take off his helmet. He usually waited until you were done eating, then he'd send you to your cage and he went to his hut. He didn't take his mask off in front of you. "Why didn't you kill me?" You asked. He tilted his head up at you. "You were hunting me right? Why didn't you kill me?"

You didn't know what you were expecting, maybe silence? His shoulders jumping and a weird cackling sound was definitely not what you were hoping for. He was laughing? "Slow. Small." His computer voice came through. "Not...kill me. Not..kill you." He made a clicking sound. You hummed and nod. So because you didn't try killing him, he didn't see you as a threat? And did this bastard call you slow?

"Okay. Alright. Another question; how far away is Earth?" You looked up at him. He clicked and looked up. You did as well but looked at him. He shook his head. "Alright I'll keep that in mind...why do you wear the helmet? You can't breath?" You pointed to your own face as you asked, making a motion like a helmet was on your face. He understood that and shook his head. He hits his chest with his fist, then touches the helmet. He knocked on it. "Ohh, armor. Do you take it off when its safe?"

He clicked. "Never. Safe." His computer mimicked your words. He shook his head. You understood again. You finished your food and stood up, throwing the rest in the fire. Chewing at your lip, you looked down at him.

"If its never safe, then can I have one?" You nearly jumped back when he stood up so quickly. He walked over to you and took his knife out. You looked at his knife, then up at him. "I wasn't gonna steal yours big guy, I was just asking." He stopped a ways from you and pointed the knife at you. You breathed in and shook your head. "I don't understand."

"Have one. Fight. Me." He spoke through his thing again. You didn't realize he had so many words hidden in that thing. You took your knife out and held it up at fighting position. He made some clicking noises then ran at you. You gasped and dodged his swing with the knife, ducking away. He came at you again, seeming intent on killing you without mercy. You yelped and ran the other way, running towards the hut of his. Why? No clue. However, you forget how incredibly fast the fucker was and he brought you down in a half second. You fell to the ground and immediately rolled out his way of stabbing. This guy isn't messing around!

You sat up and watched him raise his knife. You screamed and lifted your hands to shove him away, but to your surprise and his, your knife went straight into his side. He paused, making a sound you've never heard before. He looked down at his side then at you. You took the knife out quickly which caused him to roar in pain. "Oh no! Oh no no no no I'm sorry!" You dropped your knife and watched as a glowing green blood came out the wound. "I can fix this! Do you have any bandages?" He made a pained growl and you whimpered. "Shit..."

~~~

He growled as you tightened the bandages. "Yeah yeah save it for later. You know when a kid asks for a candy, we make him ask nicely. We don't attack him." You bit your lip as you inspected the bandages. He had some lying around in a box that had the medic symbol on it. He must have collected it long ago but never used it. The both of you sat inside his hut using a flashlight as lighting. And you were scolding him as you fixed his wounds. "Would you have really stabbed me too? I mean- that's just not cool man. If all of that was over a helmet I won't ask again." You mumbled about not wanting one anyway. The yautja sat up and you placed your hands on his chest. "Hey! No sir! You're gonna make it worse. Do you want me to sew that back together? That needle is getting pretty dull..." You warned, glancing at the old needle and string. He made a growling noise and looked at you. You slowly took your hands off of him. His skin felt...strange. Rough with smooth parts.

"Alright." He spoke again, turning his head to look up at the hut. You sat back, wiping your hands a bit. You looked at him again, watching his chest move up and down. Chewing on your lip, you crossed your arms. Looking around his hut again, you noticed just what looked like trophies maybe. Some skulls, cleaned ones. Some blades, a cracked helmet. You jumped when you felt a hand on your knee. Looking over, the male was sitting up and facing you. "Sorry...attack..." He tapped his arm. "Strength."

You sighed, nodding a little and looking down at the bandages. "Be careful. But I get it. Like a test? To see if I'm warrior enough for a helmet?" He seemed to process this before nodding once. You smile a little. He made a clicking noise and reached up. Carefully he began to unlatch something from his helmet. Once he pulled it off, it made a hissing sound followed by a gush of wind. Your eyes widened. "What are you doing?" He took another one off and you felt your heart beating faster.

He reached up, slowly taking off the helmet. Once it was off, your heart nearly exploded. He was definitely alien. His eyes scanned yours as you examined his face. He made that clicking sound again, it being much clearer too. His mouth claws moved a bit, opening to expose a small teethy mouth behind them. He made another noise which shook you out of your trance.

"Okay. Well, i'll tell you now, you're pretty frightening." He reacted by doing that weird laugh, the cackling and shoulders jumping. You laughed a little too. Once you both quieted down, you swallowed hard before reaching up. He flinched and his mandibles sort of quirked. "I won't hurt you." You promised in a hushed voice. He quieted down and your fingers touched what you assumed was his cheek. You let your fingers slide up his face, being slow. He closed his eyes and to your surprise leaned into your touch. You smiled softly and tilted your head. You were careful around the side of his head where some quill like things poked out. You wondered if they were sharp. He opened his eyes again and you both stared at each other. Dropping your hand, he made a noise that made you laugh. "Are you touch-starved now? Don't tell me I spoiled you..."

You were silenced when his hand came up to your face. You felt your face heat up from how delicately he touched you. His clicking sounded like interest, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. He touched your strange squishy lips and pulled your upper lip up, surprised your teeth were so dull. He tilted his head and went to your hair, letting a few strands run through his fingers. You didn't seem to mind so he kept going. His fingers went to your neck and he pressed at the skin, still soft. He found your lack of tough skin disturbing, but interesting. His hand roamed down below your neck to your collar bone where you stilled. He looked up at you, noting the slight change in temperature. You'd grown warmer. Your hand was at his and you pushed it away slowly.

"Not too far down there..." You clear your throat. He made a noise and you saw the way his face shifted. He didn't look happy. His head turned away and he seemed to grumble. "What?" No answer. He didn't even look at you. "Awe come on don't be like that! Did I upset you?" You got up on your knees and shuffled closer to him. "Are you mad? I'm sorry...don't ignore me." He turned his head to look at you. You tilted your head and smiled. "You can't feel me up like that. If you did, I'd have to do the same...and we aren't doing that." Your face heated up some more. He clicked and turned his head to you. And before you can ask anything, he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you to his lap.

Your eyes widened and you grabbed his shoulders. He moved the both of you on his make-shift bed, keeping you on top of him. Your face was about as red as an apple. He clicked again and took your hands, placing them on his chest. You swallowed hard while positioning yourself on his lap. He made a soft noise you decided to ignore. "Uhm..." was all you could say. He had a weird netting over his chest which your fingers slipped through easily. His skin was very tough yet smooth. Looking at him, he seemed to be enjoying this. You pulled your hands away quickly, "N-now hold on just a moment- I-...this um..." He reached up and grabbed your hips, rubbing circles into your sides with his thumbs. Sighing softly at this, he took it that he found a good spot. Your hands rested at his chest and you looked down at him. "Doing that is...Ah- Why um, are we doing this?"

He couldn't answer in words without his helmet. Instead he took your hand and brought it down to his wound. You pulled your hand a bit, not wanting to press on it and hurt him. He clicked and pressed your hand over the bandages. He didn't flinch, just looking up at you. To you, he kinda looked angry. It may have just been the way his face was. Licking your lips, you rolled your hips over him, causing what sounded like a growl from him. You smiled a little and tilted your head to the side. You think you got it.

"Is this a thank you?" You asked softly. "Or an apology?" Your hands slid over his stomach, then slowly up his chest. He breathed in slowly and his eyes closed for a moment. You took his hands and slid them up your shirt. His hands were rough but warm. He kind of knew what to do from there, feeling your soft human skin as you sat atop his lap. His hands went up some more and found your breasts hidden behind a bra. You gasped, hands shooting up and holding his there. Interesting reaction, he thought. You had began to say something but cut you off by ripping your shirt off pretty easily. You gasped and stared at him wide eyed. "What the hell!?" The predator tilted his head at your strange colored bra. You rolled your eyes and reached around, unclasping the back. He watched with interest, seeing the strange material slip off and reveal your breasts.

You cleared your throat, seeing him stare at your naked top half. You wondered if he would react the same way when he saw the rest of you. His hands were at your breasts again and you yelped, looking down at him. He played with them for a while, getting all sorts of sweet noises and silent pleas from you. At some point in between all of this, something hard poked at your ass. You were hesitant to look down and find out what lurked down there. Reaching up and stopping his hands, you pushed them down and moved yourself down his legs. The yautja tried sitting up but you put a hand on his chest again. "Relax okay?" He clicked and huffed, sitting up on his elbows now to watch you. Seeing the tenting in his cloth, you looked up at him before grabbing a hold of the bulge. He jerked his legs a little and growled. Looking at it again, you would unfold the cloth that covered it, letting his strange alien cock spring out.

The cock was surprisingly beautiful. It was this green/blue color that faded down to a dark green. The cock itself was shaped like a humans, just with more features. There was a tip, but there were also bumps that lined the bottom going down. It looked like it came from a certain website that sold monster dildos. You looked up at him and saw him staring at you intently. You smiled. "We have a little tradition on Earth...you've probably never heard of it though." You reached up and gripped his cock at the base before slowly pumping it up and down. The predator made a groaning noise, his hands closed tightly. "Its called teasing." You slowed and let your fingers circle the tip. That seemed to drive him up a wall. You leaned down and licked at his tip, his head turning to you. You looked back up at him and let your tongue glide from the base to the top. His clicking sound came out slower, making you smile again.

You noticed how his chest bad began moving much faster, his breathing of course. He soon reached for your arm, pulling you back up to him and clicking. You looked down at him, smiling. You stood up and carefully slid your pants off, then your panties. He watched, looking your body up and down. He could say he was doing this as a thank you, but now it seems he's just curious. Your human body was very different from female yautja's. While you both had breasts and all, your body was smooth and soft. It was so different to him that it excited him. You seemed just as excited as well. Sitting back on his lap, feeling the strange member rest at your thigh, you shivered from the air hitting your naked skin. Looking at his member again, you noted how it seemed to get thicker towards the base. You look at him and lift yourself up, positioning his cock to your naked flower. His hands reached up and found your hips, holding you not too tightly but just enough. You sigh and lower yourself down. The warm tip slips in first, making you close your eyes. The yautja seemed to get impatient, clicking and shifting his hips. You bit your lip then slid down his cock some more. A gasp escapes your lips, the stretch being slightly painful. He paused and looked at you, almost cooing. This made you laugh silently. "I'm okay...just, slowly." You leaned down and rested your hands on his chest. He watches, then helps lower you down the rest of him. You whimper and try your best not to cry from the pain. The way his member was shaped made it feel a little better. You sighed after a minute or two and looked at him, nodding and rolling your hips.

The yautja growled before lifting you and pulling you back down. He watched as you closed your eyes while he went slow. He could tell it pained you, with how wide he was and how small you had definitely been. Now you seemed comfortable as you slowly lifted your hips to bring them back down. He let out a deep groan, the way you felt around him was beyond galaxies. Not only were you soft and squishy outside, but inside as well. Your walls still clutched tightly around his cock and he wondered if you would get any tighter. Not that he complained. Just worried. You had been letting out soft noises he couldn't help but find adorable. Jeez, a human fetish? Maybe. You panted out and began rocking your hips a little harder, looking down at him with need in your eyes. He let out a loud growl and sat up, feeling his wound reopen but he didn't give a shit at the moment. You needed this, he needed this. You wanted him, and he wanted you. He took a hold of your waist and lifted you again, his strength making it seem as if you were as light as a balloon. You were slammed back down on his member and nearly screamed from pleasure.

Your nails dug into his shoulders, your body began bouncing up and down as you rode the predator with lust in your eyes. His member was hitting all the right places, and God was it driving you insane. You leaned your head against his, moaning out sweet praises. He watched your closed eyes, your mouth agape as you rolled your hips in his hands. He began slamming you down on his cock over and over again. Your legs tremor as the pleasure gets to you. You whimper softly and look at him. "I-I- ah~ fuck...fuck fuck fuck...!" Your back arched and you hid your face in his shoulder. The yautja growled softly and reached down to grope your thighs. His hand fit right over your thighs as well. He was sure you had reached your end, feeling your walls straining against his cock. You moaned softly beside him and bucked your hips. "Keep going...please..." You choked out softly. He understood that much, plus he wasn't finished. Not yet.

The yautja lied you down on your back and held your legs at his sides. You looked up at him and nodded to which he slid his full member inside you, making you close your eyes. You reached down and let your fingers slowly rub over your clit. The male watched curiously, seeming to understand this was a good spot. He reached down and replaced your hand with his, rubbing the spot like you did. You cried out and felt your back arch again. He removed his hand and began to slam into your flower harder and faster. He was near his end. He could feel it. He begins to slowly rub at your clit again, making you an even bigger mess. You shifted and whimpered, begging him to keep going but he wasn't stopping. Before you knew it, the male roared loudly, slamming his fists into the ground and going faster. A quiver ran through your whole body and the alien pumped his seed deep, deep inside you. Your eyes nearly rolled behind your head as you felt your last orgasm rolling off your hips. You whimpered and panted while the both of you calmed down. Opening your eyes, you looked up to see the predator staring down at you, his hands still holding your thighs around him. You grinned up at him, then frowned lightly. He noticed and leaned down towards you to rest his head on yours.

"I don't mean to uh.. panic you but, will I get pregnant from your...?" You glanced down. He looked as well and pulled himself out of you. You gasped at how much yautja seed spilled out. You blink and look up at him. He clicked and did a shrugging motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank y'all for the sweet comments E>


	3. Epilogue Help?

Hey guys its me;

So I have like three ways we could end this Epilogue and I need ya'lls honest straight forward answer.

1)Very Cute/Happy ending (preg?)

2)Sad/Gore ending

3)No ending dammit just call the story finished

Comment or message me (If that's a thing on here) which you might find interesting to read for the ending. I don't want to go further and freak anyone out.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute/Happy ending it is! Last chapter I swear. Its short but Epilogues are usually short. Thank you guys for commenting!

You weren't sure how long it took you to get back to Earth. You just knew that you were alone on the journey. You had been put into a hyper sleep and when you woke up, you were helped out the pod by humans. You were brought to a hospital by humans. You were questioned and examined. You didn't know how long that took. Then your father ran in the room, tears in his eyes as he hugged you tightly. You hugged him back, relief easing your body. You were glad he was safe. It would have been a while before you were able to leave. You were visited by many different government people. They all asked the same questions like 'Where did you go?' 'How did you survive so long?' 'How were you able to get back to Earth?' and 'Did you encounter any strange creatures you might want to share with us?' You could only stare at them with confusion. The few doctors had asked to give you time to recover from shock, to which you were grateful for.

The last thing you remembered was your yautja pulling you into an escape pod. He looked around as he began fiddling with the pad on the side of it. You had screamed at him and tried pushing the glass. You couldn't leave him. You didn't want to leave him. He looked at you, his face covered by his mask. The male put his hand on the glass and then the pod began to move. There was a shot of gas in your chamber and you felt your eyes get heavy and then...Earth. You crossed your arms as you thought. That day, he seemed anxious. Was something coming? Maybe. He just wanted to keep you safe. But dammit you were angry! He didn't even try explaining what was going on!

You told your dad about everything and in return he told you what happened after you left. The gang that sent you to that planet were promptly arrested. The protection fee's they went on about were a hoax. He had done everything he could to try to get you back but there was nothing he could do after your pod left. You reassured him you were fine but he seemed so broken over it. After a couple of months, you were both back to normal living. Your dad went to his lab every day of the week and you started work again.

And then you went into labor.

It happened so quickly that you thought you were dying. You thought maybe some parasite was growing in you and was about to kill you from inside your body. But then a nurse pointed out that you were going into labor. After hours of pushing and screaming and confused chatter of the doctors and nurses, you had given birth. The baby came out and- that's when more screaming promptly occurred. The nurse had stared at your baby for a good minute before handing it to you. "I-I'm not sure what that is..."

You had smiled, holding your crying baby in your arms for the first time. "Its a boy."

Now, here you were.

You watched your baby sleeping soundly in his crib. He stirred slightly but remained asleep. He had his fathers features but there were human features as well. The first noticeable one was his head. Instead of the round shape, it was a little elongated but only a little. Then his mouth. He had the movable mandibles just like the yautja. It was a bitch to breastfeed him but you found a way to safely go about it. Behind his little mandibles was a little baby mouth. His teeth weren't in yet and you wondered if he would have sharp teeth or human teeth. Maybe both? You wouldn't know. But one thing you noticed was his eyes. They were big and golden. You remember fighting with the doctors to keep their mouth shut, you even remember one nurse in the corner praying. You shook your head and smiled at your sleeping baby boy. 

The alarm went off for your backyard and you cursed. It was probably another reporter trying to get a picture of your 'horrific demon baby'. You grabbed your makeshift spear and walked out the room, shutting the alarm off. You heard something fall to the floor in the living room and paused. "I have a weapon, I will use it if I have to!" You narrowed your eyes and walked slowly. Then a hand was on the wall. You watched as a tall figure stepped into the doorway of the hall. You froze, recognizing the figure, non-human. You dropped your spear and covered your mouth. "You..." 

The male yautja clicked, bowing his head slightly. You walked over to him slowly but he didn't move. Once you were close enough, you laid your head on his chest. He breathed in slowly and looked down at you. You wanted to lash out suddenly, you wanted to yell at him for sending you away but you also wanted to know how he got here. You had opened your mouth to say something but froze as you heard the soft crying of a baby. Your baby. The yautja jerked his head towards the noise. You turned your head as well, glancing back at him before walking down the hall towards the crying. You heard him follow but pause in the doorway.

He watched as you neared the strange cage that sat against the wall. His chest tightened once he realized why that sound was oddly familiar. You reached inside the crib, the crying softened and you lifted a bundle of blankets from inside. His heart almost exploded as he watched you walk closer. You smiled and looked down at the bundle, he did as well. It was an infant...HIS infant. He could see the human features and the yautja features. Reality dawned on him and he looked down at you, pulling you closer like a hug. The male wasn't there when you birthed their child. Shame filled his chest and you must have noticed.

"Hey, don't worry, I had it under control. And neither of us knew." You smiled. "Would you like to hold him?" He seemed to tense up but gave an eager nod. Before you did, the male removed his helmet and placed it on the ground. You carefully handed the baby to him and watched, a soft smile ghosting your lips. He held the baby close to him, then high up(Lion King style), saying something you didn't understand. "Hunter." The male looked at you, "I've named him Hunter. Its a common name and...well he looks more like you so.." You had hoped he liked the name. It took you about three days to decide on a name and all you kept thinking of was your yautja. You didn't even know his name.

"Hunter." He repeated slowly. The baby had opened his eyes a little before closing them and the male made another(probably happy) clicking noise. You chuckled softly, smiling gleefully before reaching up to take back your baby. He let you take him and he watched again as you walked back to the crib. You softly rocked the baby back to sleep, humming in your chest before laying the baby down. He came to stand beside you, watching. You watched the baby for a moment longer, then looked up at the male who turned his head towards you.

"You never told me your name." You spoke softly.

He clicked before speaking. "Guan-thwei."

You nodded. "Guan-thwei. Well my name is-" And then there was a short gasp from the doorway. Your father stared wide eyed at both the creature and you. The yautja pointed his spear at him and you grabbed his arm, pushing it down. "Don't! That's my father!" The male made another clicking sound while your dad started to babble on about there being an alien in the room. All three froze when you heard the baby groaning but remained silent. You gave both males in the room a death glare. "Do not wake him up. Go to the kitchen; I'll explain everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also be creating a one-shot book. It'll have characters from a couple of things. Unsure when I'll be creating it so just keep an eye out <3


End file.
